


Teh Melati dan Harapan-Harapan

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Issues, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma dan ibunya; sebuah bincang-bincang di sore hari.
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Teh Melati dan Harapan-Harapan

“Kamu ini susah sekali dihubungi.” Wanita itu masih saja ayu di usianya yang kepala lima. Tak berubah sejak saat ia meninggalkan rumah. Senyumnya masih sama; kata orang, Soma mewarisi senyum itu.

“Lagi sibuk, Ma.”

“Sibuk terus bilangnya.”

“Ya, emang sibuk.”

Ibunya menyeruput teh di cangkir keramik putih. Teh melati dengan gula batu bukan gula pasir. Kesukaannya tak pernah berubah semenjak bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan suami dan anak-anaknya.

“Kamu nggak dateng ke _fashion show_ Mama minggu lalu. Padahal kamu udah terima undangannya, kan? Mama suruh Intan anter langsung ke apartemen kamu, lho. Gala yang terima. Nggak mungkin dia nggak ngasih ke kamu.”

Kasihan asisten ibunya itu, disuruh-suruh terus. Kadang datang ke apartemen untuk antar kue bikinan Mama, padahal bisa saja kirim dengan jasa antar. Mama tak pernah percaya; mungkin perlu bukti kalau Soma tak membuang kuenya, dan tak ada orang lain yang paling Mama percaya selain di dunia ini selain Intan.

“Iya, terima. Tapi minggu lalu itu ada _job_ motret di dua _event._ Nggak usah dateng ke _fashion show_ Mama, mau napas aja keburu-buru.”

“Mama juga mau acara Mama dipotret kamu.”

Soma tergelak. “Udah banyak orang motret di acara Mama. Sebagian besar profesional. Sekaliber Mama nggak butuh, lah, yang kacangan kayak aku.”

“Yang profesional banyak, tapi yang anak Mama, kan, cuma kamu.” Mulai ibunya merajuk; yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada Aruna, persis sama. “Lagian, bukannya kamu lagi naik daun? Mama dengar nama kamu sering disebut-sebut. Krisna bilang kamu _promising._ ”

Ia berusaha tak berjengit mendengar nama itu. Krisna. Krisna Wibisono. _Desainer kondang, Laila Arthawidya, menjalin hubungan dengan fotografer kawakan, Krisna Wibisono._ Rasanya seakan mati rasa. Tak ada apa-apa. Kata orang, ketika kau tahu harapanmu satu-satunya hilang, kau tak lagi merasa seperti apa-apa. Begitu yang ia rasakan tatkala artikel daring itu muncul ke permukaan.

Setitik darinya berharap si ibu akan kembali ke rumah dan si ayah rela menambal retak-retak mereka. Sayang beribu-ribu sayang, Mama telah menjelajah demi mendapat bahagia yang lain, peduli setan dengan desas-desus status rumah tangganya dengan konglomerat Batara Jaladara (Soma, kurang-lebih, mewarisi kenekatan yang sama ketika ia memutuskan untuk masa bodoh dan turut menjelajah mencari bahagia di selangkangan di Sabtu malam yang tanpa Gala).

“Mama itu cuma mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu sama kamu,” wanita jelita itu berkata sembari menuang teh ke cangkir yang entah sejak kapan kosong. “Mama sering _lunch_ sama Runa. Minggu lalu juga dia dateng ke acara Mama. Jadwal kuliah Riga padat; dia juga susah dihubungi, tapi paling nggak, nggak sesusah kamu. Kamu beneran kayak anak hilang, Soma.”

“Aku udah di sini, apa masih kurang?” Ia mengaduk tehnya yang sudah kehilangan hangat. Diaduk terus tanpa ada maksud untuk diminum karena Soma hanya suka minuman dingin (Mama tak pernah ingat soal itu).

Langit di balik jendela griya tawang milik ibunya beranjak muram; paling-paling sebentar lagi ia menangis. Air muka Mama pun sedikit muram; tentu ia tak puas dengan jawaban anak keduanya yang acuh tak acuh.

“Mama cuma nggak mau kehilangan anak-anak Mama seperti Mama kehilangan ayah mereka.” Nada suara itu. Untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun, kembali ia mendengar nada serupa itu. _Mama sedih dan tak ikhlas perihal carut-marut cIntanya, namun terlalu angkuh untuk mengaku ia tak baik-baik saja._ “Sejak berita soal kamu lima tahun lalu, Mama merasa kayak nggak kenal kamu. Mama kecolongan. Gimana bisa Mama nggak tau? Padahal kamu selalu jadi kesayangan Mama.”

 _Dulu Mama juga selalu jadi kesayanganku karena Mama selalu bersedih tapi pura-pura tidak._ “Nggak semua harus Mama tau, kan.”

“Tapi Mama _mau._ ”

“Mama nggak kecolongan apa-apa cuma karena aku _gay._ ” Ia memijat kening, pening. “Aku begini-begini aja. Baik-baik kayak yang Mama liat sekarang.”

_Cuma terluka setiap memikirkan ayahku dan segala-gala yang ia berikan hanya palsu. Atau ibuku yang punya kekasih baru. Aku terluka setiap memikirkan keluargaku._

Lama ruang diisi jeda sedingin teh di cangkir Soma. Ibunya kembali menuang teh (padahal yang tadi baru habis setengah), menyusul sebongkah lagi gula batu. Teh itu juga tak sehangat beberapa saat lalu.

“Apa kamu bahagia hidup jauh dari Mama, dari Runa, dari Riga?”

Pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh di telinganya. Mengapa ditujukan padanya dan tidak pada Mama sendiri? Bukankah ia yang pertama hengkang? Bukankah ia yang memutuskan tak lagi menggunakan nama keluarga suaminya? Soma hanya mengekor karena Mama adalah panutannya nomor satu; ia mengekor karena hanya ia dan Mama yang lelah berpura-pura. Pura-pura utuh sekeluarga, pura-pura bahagia.

“Aku nggak jauh.”

“Kamu sering hilang.”

“Mama tau aku tinggal di mana.”

“Tapi kamu nggak pernah benar-benar _ada_.”

Tatap mata ibunya menyakitkan; menyakitkan karena pada sepasang netra itu ia temukan kasih yang luar biasa besar, namun tak hanya itu, pula ia temukan kekecewaan. Betapa kedua bola itu diredupkan hidup. Betapa di sinarnya, harapan-harapan sirna.

 _Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa Mama juga berharap hal yang sama denganku? Ketika pergi, setengah dari aku berharap kembali._ Kita _kembali._

_Tapi, Ma, pada kenyataannya, Mama dan aku makin jauh melangkah meninggalkan harapan itu sendiri._

Bayangannya terpantul di permukaan jernih teh melati.

Bayangannya berkata, _“Kau cuma lari.”_

Soma ingin tertawa.

_Kutenggelamkan harapan-harapan di rendaman teh melati dengan gula batu bukan gula pasir yang mendingin, biar ia turut hilang hangatnya._


End file.
